Sweet Addiction
by DarkRedRoses
Summary: The result of my boredom: Irial's POV of Sweet Nightmares. You can read it separately. Same thing as there: pre-WL, IrialXNiall, if you still don't like it, then you shouldn't read it.


A/N: I know I said I'd write a sequel to Sweet Nightmare (my first fic), but my exams are currently torturing me with lots of stupid information. My brain is simply exhausted and that's probably the cause for my lack of inspiration.

Well, to the point now: when I was about to go crazy from studying French a couple of days ago, I decided to just quit it. Instead, I wrote Irial's POV of Sweet Nightmares – which resulted in my teacher telling me that I pronounced some French words wrong (=with an English accent) on my oral exam the next day…that's what you get for doing 2 things at the same time xD

So it's not a sequel, but I thought this might be fun too. Enjoy ;D

**Warnings**: Same as Sweet Nightmares, so I'm not gonna reapeat it.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own WL or any other book, but I _do_own a crazy fangirl-mind and a lot of free time to write...

* * *

**Sweet ****Addiction**

The night had fallen some time ago, and the first stars already appeared in the dark-blue sky. It was a warm, serene summer's night; the kind that had a rare and indescribable beauty lingering everywhere around you. A perfect night for an outdoor-party. Strangely enough, Irial wasn't there, but in his study, trying to work. In case you didn't get that: he was _trying._You couldn't really say he got a lot of it done. He couldn't concentrate at all, and believe it or not, the reason was rather stupid.

_Him. Why is it always him?_He sighed and put his pencil down to rub his temples. _What did I do to deserve this?_

He listened to the noises from downstairs that came through the cracks of the stone walls. Oh, how he wished he could go there and party like the rest of his fey, drowning in the crowd, absorbed by the pulsating music, forgetting everything else while getting lost in the moment. That last thing seemed nice. _If I could just forget…_ but that was exactly the reason he didn't want to go.

How could he possibly forget, if Niall was there too? By now, Irial was pretty sure why he felt so nervous and uneasy around him lately – even though he wasn't planning to admit it anytime soon. It already seemed weird to think it, let alone say it out loud. But whether he liked it or not, he had fallen in love with him.

Yes, you heard correctly; he, the King of Nightmares, the fierce and fearsome ruler of the Dark Court, was in love. Lust and desire were things he was used to, but not _love_. And of all the fey he could have possibly fallen in love with, he just _had_ to fall in love with a Gancanagh who really seemed to like his new lifestyle of feasting, flirting, and sleeping with someone else every night he wanted to. Apparently, fate could play some cruel tricks on you.

A few months ago, it had come to the point that Irial couldn't stand it anymore, so he had decided to avoid Niall. After all, these unnecessary feelings would surely disappear if he didn't see him for a while. That was what he thought.

Unfortunately, he was wrong. For some reason Niall – his smile, laughter, voice, to put it shortly; his entire being – pulled Irial in like a magnet. No matter how many times he canceled his meetings with him, no matter how little they spoke, it didn't change at all: he still felt uncomfortable around Niall, his heart still skipped a beat whenever he saw him, and he still felt utterly ridiculous because – deep down – he hoped that Niall would feel the same.

He opened another book while he tried to arrange his thoughts. Since when had this started? He wasn't sure. The day Niall had joined them still seemed so recent. They'd become best friends in no time, but when had that friendship turned into this one-sided love? This whole thing was turning more into a mess with every passing day.

He snapped out of his daze when someone knocked the door. He groaned silently. _I'm really not in the mood for this right now…_He made sure that none of his real emotions would show in his voice before he slowly replied: "Enter."

He looked back at his books while the door creaked softly. A clicking sound indicated that the door was shut again. He sensed an uneven, nervous heartbeat. A familiar presence. Irial looked up and had to struggle to preserve his act of tranquility. In front of him stood the last person he expected right now. "Niall?" He almost prayed that his voice would remain steady. He wasn't sure if it was working though. "What are you doing here? Weren't you at the party?" Niall looked at him with obvious discomfort in his eyes. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth to speak. "Iri, we need to talk..."

Irial tried to make his answer sound casual, but Niall's words had awoke a feeling of unease in the king – one that wasn't easily ignored. "Hmm? ...Talk?" That sentence did not predict a conversation Irial wanted to have. He rose slowly from his chair. "Is there something wrong?" _Please, let it be nothing, please let him leave now, before I lose control._

The response startled the Dark King. "Why Iri, why are you trying to avoid me?" _So he noticed after all._ Now he thought about it again, it had been pretty naïve to assume Niall wouldn't figure it out at some point. The Gancanagh took a deep breath and said, more determined this time, "I do not remember doing something to upset you–" "I am not avoiding you." Irial interrupted – maybe a bit too fast. "Then what? You haven't really talked to me for months, you barely attend the same parties as me, and you expect me to believe that you are fine? Something is bothering you, I can feel it."

Darkness and shadows surrounded them everywhere, but the dim candlelight illuminated Niall's hurt expression, his tanned skin, his almost entrancing eyes, his soft lips, his... Irial looked away and cursed inwardly. _Fuck_. _This is not good. Why does he have to look at me like this? I can barely stand it any longer..._ "It is not your problem–" "If you keep refusing to talk to me, it _is_ my problem!" Niall yelled at him. That was the final straw for the monarch.

_Enough! You should know better than to provoke me – no,_he corrected himself_– to tempt me like this!_

All of his previous concerns – for his feelings to be revealed to anyone, most of all to the fey in front of him – had disappeared; they faded like the last rays of crystalline sunlight did, so many hours ago. He didn't care any longer. "So you want to know what's been on my mind?" He shouted back. "Is that what you wish?" Niall took a few cautious steps back, but Irial wasn't planning to let him escape now. He violently pushed him back against the wall, before he continued. "Then I'll tell you; I've had enough. It's you. Always you. You are my problem!" Niall looked so utterly hopeless, scared, alluring, _delicious._

"I still feast and dance and share my bed with every mortal that pleases me and so do you. Yet ever since you came here, you are the only one who occupies my mind day after day." He swallowed and lowered his voice again. "Why can't I seem to focus on anyone but you?"

_Don't you see it drives me mad to be so close to you, but not be able to touch you?_

_C_ountless of the Gancanagh's emotions were mingling, flowing out with the most exquisite flavors Irial ever experienced in his life. He was completely losing it, and he didn't even try to resist. Without the briefest thought, he crashed his lips down on Niall's, eager for his taste, his touch, for _him._He felt the other's hands tugging at the collar of his shirt. Those gentle hands on his shoulders, soon slid down his back, driving him insane.

He broke the kiss, catching some breath. "I am sorry," he nuzzled into Niall's neck, "for ignoring you." He joined their lips again, begging for entrance, while his hands started to explore the body beside him. He wanted to taste and feel every inch of him, to devour him, to be as close as possible and never let go again. It was so alluring, so intoxicating, Irial was sure he would become addicted to this – if he wasn't already.

As soon as they separated again, he heard a small, displeased groan. Iri's heart almost jumped out of his chest of relief. He chuckled. His beloved didn't run away, he wasn't overwhelmed, he was still here – moreover, he even seemed to crave this just as much as him. "Seems you don't have any objections after all." He said while stroke his thumb over Niall's smooth lips and placed tender kisses along his neck. "Why would I?" It was merely a whisper, a sigh of warm breath, but he heard it clearly.

Their gazes met again and Niall abruptly closed the distance between them. The heat of their passion, their lust, their desires set his skin on fire and made him burn on the inside. He got lost in this ecstasy, with no chance to escape, but it was more wonderful than he could have imagined.

Unfortunately, the dream ended when someone suddenly pounded on the door. "Excuse me, my liege, but it seems an urgent problem came up."

_Gabriel, you've got to be kidding me. __Not NOW!_

The king's temper got visibly worse at that instant. "Can it wait?" he growled back. Niall dropped his head a bit and sighed. "Just go." A loving kiss landed on Irial's cheek. "I am not going to run away, you know." A stunned look appeared on Iri's face, only to be replaced with a wide grin shortly after. He understood the silent message. Even if he didn't say it, he knew they felt the same. "I will definitely keep you to that promise, Gancanagh." He released his grip on Niall and rearranged his shirt. "Because I won't let you go anymore." _Not now I finally have you._ He returned the kiss and gave him a genuine smile as he walked out the room, leaving Niall behind – only for now, because he would definitely return;

There was simply no turning back from this bitter-sweet addiction.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of Iri's POV. (Admit it: it was nice to see things from a different perspective) I tried to change as many things as possible, but of course their conversation had to be the same. ^^

If you have any suggestions for the sequel, just let me know – advice and ideas are always welcome. Now if you excuse me, I have to continue studying, even though I reaaally don't want to. *sigh*

PS: Click the review button! It'll help me survive this horrid period of nightmares called 'exams'...


End file.
